Intoxicated With Love
by Adelyna12
Summary: AU. Natsu is a normal teenager, who is going at Fairy Academy along with his friends Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Mira. One day Lucy confesses to Natsu, and he rejects her because he's madly in love with a certain white haired girl. Even though she was rejected, she still wants to be his friend! How will the things go? And why are Lisanna and Sting jealous? Couples: NaLu, Jerza ,StiLu
1. Confession and Jealousy!

**Hey minna! I know I have other stories, buuuuuuut, this idea wouldn't let me alone! Let a review if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**-X-X-X-**

~Intoxicated With Love~

Chapter one - Confession and Jealousy

**-X-X-X-**

Natsu Dragneel let out a sigh. It was such a hard day for him.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

He looked up to see his best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." he replied

"Problems at home?" A red haired girl asked, writing.

"Kind of. My mother is so irritating. She keeps asking me to help her with the house work! I don't know why she can't do it alone, it's so irritating!"

"You should be helping her, flame brain."

"She is your mother, Natsu! Help her!" the girl said giving him a deadly glare

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" he said frightened

He let out a sigh again.

"Hey, Flame Brain, stop sighing! Lisanna will be here soon and if she hears you she would be worried!" Gray said smirking

"So what?" Natsu asked clueless, as always.

"Come on, Natsu. We all know you like her. Stop denying it!"

The pink haired teenage started blushing. "I don't like her!"

"Oh, yes you do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Erza Scarlet put her pencil down. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH THIS DAMN STUDENT COUNCIL WORK?"

As the boys heard Monster Erza's voice, they immediately shut up. After 20 minutes of boredom Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Erza! When are you going to finish your stupid work? I'm hungry!"

"Will you shut up? I'm aleardy done. Now we have to wait for Mira and Lisanna."

"Should we go and wait for them in the yard?"

"Good idea, Gray. Let's go." Erza said

**-X-X-X-**

"God, Lucy!" - "For how long are you planing on staying there?" a blue haired guy asked

"Until I feel ready!" she replied shaking

"Come on, Lucy. You can do it! I'm sure!" he said smiling

"You really think so, Jellal?"

"I'm very sure, Lucy!" The boy said giving her a thumbs up.

The girl nodded. "Where is he now?"

The blue haired boy, Jellal Fernandez, looked on the window. "He's in the yard with his friends."

"Come on. Let's go." she said smiling

**-X-X-X-**

"Natsu! Erza! Gray!" a beautiful girl with long white hair yelled

"Mira! Lisanna! Where have you two been?"

"Sorry, we had to do a little work." the short haired girl said

"Anyway! Let's go and eat! I'm starving!" Natsu said

The others nodded, and left the school yard.

A blonde haired girl ran outside the school, panting havily.

"Jellal! They aleardy left!" she said looking after her, but she saw no one. "Jellal! Move your ass faster!"

"Coming, coming!" he yelled - "God! This girl is fast!"

**-X-X-X-**

"Oh, oh! I want this and this and this and this and... this!"

"Natsu! You can't choose everything!" Lisanna said

"She's right. Come on, choose aleardy!" the black haired boy said

"Aww... but I everything looks so delicious! I don't know what to choose!" he said pouting

"How about fried chicken, mister?" a waitress said

"No, I want-" - "He'll take that!" Erza said quickly cutting him off

The others ordered, and waited for the food. Little they did know that someone was watching them.

"Lucy, I-" - "Shhh! Jellal don't speak! They will see us!"

The blonde haired girl said to the boy, watching the group, and sitting under a table.

"But why we are hiding here? Couldn't you find a better place?" - "Stop complaining aleardy! Just watch!"

"Here's the food! Have a nice day!" the waitress said smiling happily

"Thank you." Mira said smiling sweetly

"Now, let's eat!" Gray and Natsu said in unison

Everyone laughed at their behaviour, except Lisanna, who saw something, or I should say someone who was watching them.

"Crap! She saw us!" Jellal said

"I aleardy know she saw us, Jellal! Anyway I can't let her ruin my plan!" Lucy said

"Mira-nee, I have to talk to you. Could you come with me to the bathroom?" Lisanna asked

"Sure, Lisanna."

The others eyed them suspiciously, except Natsu, who was eating like a mad person.

When they finally arrived at the bathroom, Lisanna said:  
"I think someone is stalking us."

"What? Lisanna you are talking nonsense! Who could be stalking us?" Mirajane asked

"I saw them! It was a blue haired guy and a blonde haired girl! I saw them at school, but I have no idea who they are!"

"Um, if you say so. Wait a second! You said blonde hair and blue hair? I think I know who they are." the beautiful white haired girl said

"The guy had a tattoo on his face? A red one?" her sister asked. "Yeah. It was on his eye!" Lisanna agreed

"Hah! Then it obvoius! It seems like our friends Jellal Fernandez and Lucy Heartfillia are stalking us."

"Jellal and Lucy? Hm... those names sound familiar. Oh, I remember them! They are from my class! But how come I didn't recognize them?!"

"Ok, we should go back. I think I saw Erza coming this way. Let's go, Lisanna!" Mira said

The sisters head back to the table. "Wha di yo do at thi bafrom (What did you do at the bathroom)? Natsu asked, his mouth full of food

"Ah, you know. Girly things. We just put some lipstick on." Mira said smiling sweetly, but in her mind she was wondering what are those two doing stalking them.

"Ok, we should go. Come on, Natsu, finish your meal." Erza said

"They are finally leaving! It would be the perfect chance for me!" Lucy said "Don't you think so, Jellal?"

She looked at her friend who was asleep.

"OI, WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS!" Lucy yelled

"Huh? Oh, Lucy, what happent?" he asked still sleepy, rubbing his eye.

"Shut up and let's go! They aleardy left!" she got up and dragged Jellal after her

**-X-X-X-**

"Ok, see you monday! Bye!" Gray and Erza said waving

"Bye!" Mira, Lisanna and Natsu waved back

"I have to go to buy something. Lisanna you should go with Natsu." Mira said as she winked to her

Lisanna blushed and so did Natsu. _Stop blushing idiot!_

"Ok, bye!" - "See you, Mira-nee!" - "Bye, Mira!"

Natsu sighed, again. "Ok, let's go, Lisanna."

The girl nodded.

"Look, Jellal! That girl and Natsu are there!" the brown eyed girl said

"Ok, this is your chance! Go and talk with Natsu!" Jellal said

"But what I should do with that girl? I can't just speak with him when she's there!" - "Don't worry Lucy! I can handle her!"

"Thanks Jellal! Gotta go!" she said running towards Natsu and Lisanna.

"Um... I'm sorry." Lucy said shyly

Natsu and Lisanna turned around. Lisanna was shocked. _She's the girl who was stalking us! I wonder what she wants._

"Can I speak to you a little?" Lucy said talking to Natsu

"Uh... sure." he said - "Lisanna, wait here!"

She wanted to go after them, but Jellal stopped her.

"Leave them alone." he said sternly

**-X-X-X-**

"So, I wanted to say that-" Lucy started but was quickly cut off by Natsu

"Wait a second, who are you?"

Lucy sweatdropped and said. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia. From your class."

"Oh, I know you! But I thought your name was Lugi!"

She sweatdropped again. "No, it's Lucy."

"I want to say something important to you."

Natsu nodded.

"I l-l-lov..."

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused

"I love you! I fell in love with you, Natsu Dragneel. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just did." she said, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Natsu was taken back by her sudden confession, and didn't know what to say.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Lisanna yelled

"Don't you dare go after them!" Jellal also yelled

But she didn't listen to him, and ran after Natsu. When she found him, she wanted to say something, but stopped and stayed behind a wall, watching them.

"One day I hope to be your wife, have your children, and share each part of my life with you. I hope to be the one who puts a smile on your face each morning before you head out for the day , and I hope to be the one you come home to , and say 'I love you' to." she heard Lucy say

Anger swirled like a red tide within Lisanna, rising to choke her. Her breath became harsh and shallow, and she started to sweat. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into her skin, filling her blood. Making her eyes go dark, and her mouth become a straight line.

Natsu was just staring. He didn't say anything, he didn't breath. He was staring at her like she was crazy, and the girl started feeling unconfortamble.

"Um... you don't have anything to say?"

Her question brought him to Earth again. He started laughing like a maniac.

Lucy felt so embaressed, but didn't show it. _In the end, it wasn't a good idea to confess to him. _She thought sadly.

Lisanna started thinking if she should interfere, but brushed off the idea quickly. It wasn't her decision, it was Natsu's.

Even though she loved him more than anything, she never said it or show it. She was feeling heartbroken. Tears started pouring down her face and she felt betrayed. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear Natsu's reply, so she left.

Jellal heard footsteps, and supossed it's Lisanna. He didn't look at her. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"Because if you did, then-" he turned around and saw her face.

_She looks so... heartbroken. What happent? She heard Lucy's confession? Ah, yes. How could I forget? She's in love with Natsu..._

"Lisanna, look-" he was cut off by the girl

"No. I don't want to hear it. It's he's decision, not mine." she left running

Jellal couldn't do anything anymore, so he just waited for his blonde haired friend.

**-X-X-X-**

The pink haired teen stopped laughing, and looked at her with serious eyes.

"I... I'm sorry. I can't... can't accept your feelings. I like someone else."

Lucy had this answer coming. _I knew it... _

Even though she knew that this will be his answer, that didn't stop her heart to broke into pieces. She felt like she was ready to cry her heart out in front of him.

_Stop it Lucy! You can't cry! You can't give up on him just because he rejected you!_

She put her best smile on her face and said:

"Then, would you please let me be your friend?"

**-X-X-X-**

**A/N**

**How was it? Sorry if there were grammar mistakes! Please let a review if you want! ^^**

**Ja ne! QoQ**


	2. We're friends!

**A/N **

**Thank you Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash for reviewing. Only you. But it's ok... I don't feel sad or anything.. TT-TT *sob* Q_Q E-Enjoy the chapter, ... *sob***

~Intoxicated With Love~

Chapter two: We're friends!

_From previous chapter:_

_Even though she knew that this will be his answer, that didn't stop her heart to broke into pieces. She felt like she was ready to cry her heart out in front of him._

_Stop it Lucy! You can't cry! You can't give up on him just because he rejected you!_

_She put her best smile on her face and said:_

_"Then, would you please let me be your friend?"_

**-X-X-X-**

Natsu's body didn't know how to react. His mouth was slighty open as he started wide eyed at the girl in front of him. He just rejected her, and she asks if she could be _his _friend? _This girl is really weird._

He let out a sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Lucy smiled widely, looking extremly happy. "So shall we go?"

Natsu looked confused. "Go where?"

She ignored his question and started walking in Jellal's way.

"Hey, Jelly~" she said in a sing song voice. "I told you not to call me Jelly, Lucy!" . "Ok, ok, sorry!" she said giggling

"Why are you so happy? I suppose things are going well between you and him?" he asked referring to a certain pink haired boy

Lucy was looking at him with sad eyes. It was enough for Jellal to understand what she meant. _He rejected her._

"Anyway~!" she said regaining her cheerful self. "Me and Natsu have to go to the park!"

"To the park? Why?" Jellal asked. "Because, I am his new best friend!" she said smiling happily

_What? His new best friend? Lucy, he rejected you and you still want to be his friend? _

"Oi, Lucy! Where are we going?" the salmon haired boy asked arriving at the place where the blonde and the blunette where.

"I'm not going to tell you! Just come! See you later, Jellal!" Lucy said waving at him

"Yeah, bye."

**-X-X-X-**

Lucy and Natsu arrived at the park. It was spring, so all the cherry blossom trees were beautiful. Lucy sat on a bench and Natsu beside her.

"So, why are we doing here?" he asked

"I'm your new best friend from now, so, we should start knowing each other better!" she said smiling sweetly

"Ok, what do you want to know about me?" Natsu asked

"Everything!" the blonde girl replied

"I can't tell you everything!" he said/yelled. "Ok, then tell me about your family." Lucy said

He let out a sigh, for the forth time today. "Well, my mother's name is Grandine. I live with her and with my little sister, Wendy. My father disappeard a long time ago, before my sister was born. My mother doesn't work she is just staying at home and takes care of the house."

Lucy nodded, clearly interested about his family. "That's all?"

"Yeah. How about your family?" Natsu asked when he noticed a single tear going down on her face**(A/N I don't know if you understand this part... if you don't then send me a PM)**. _She's crying? I said something I wasn't suposse to? _

"Sorry." she said whipping her tears away. "My mother died when I was little and I stayed with my father. He was rude to me after my mom died so I decided to run away. He died two years ago."

Natsu was shocked. He didn't have any idea that she had such a painful past. "Look, don't be sad. I'm sure it's way better to don't have a mother who is telling you what to do then have a mother like mine who is always saying that I should clean my room and help her wash the dishes or something like this."

Lucy's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits and her mouth quivering and drooling. Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward, daring him to repeat once more the words he said.

"How can you say that?" she started yelling. "She is your mother! You should respect her! She gave birth to _you_, she learned _you_ how to walk, she learned _you_ how to talk! She gave up so much to care about _you_! _She _is your mother!"

Natsu was silent and frozed. He didn't know what to say. _Wow... she... she is really, really WEIRD!_

"Haha, Luigi, you are really weird!" . "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked

He started laughing leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

**-X-X-X-**

Lisanna stood on her bed, thinking about Natsu and about Lucy's confession.

_"One day I hope to be your wife, have your children, and share each part of my life with you. I hope to be the one who puts a smile on your face each morning before you head out for the day , and I hope to be the one you come home to , and say 'I love you' to."_

"I hate the fact that I can't forget that part...".

A knock was heard at the door. "Lisanna can I come in?"

"Sure Mira-nee.". Mirajane entered the room, smiling.

"Something happent between you and Natsu, Lisanna?"

"No! Actually, yes. I heard Lucy's confession towards Natsu." the blue eyed girl said sadly. "What? Lucy confessed to Natsu? So that's why she was stalking us!" Mira said

"Don't worry, Lisanna. I know you love him, and I'm sure Natsu feels exactly the same about you! What did he say to her?". "I don't know. I left before I heard he's answer."

"Then go and ask him at school tomorrow." Mira said smiling and leaving her sister alone in the big room.

"If it would be that easy..." Lisanna muttered

**-X-X-X-**

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she turned around to face Natsu. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that, you know, you are kinda pretty and... um... why don't you have any boyfriend?"

Lucy smiled a little. "I have a boyfriend. Oh wait no, no that's a fridge. I have a fridge."

"You are surely weird." Natsu said amused. "You really need someone who sees what's good about you."

"Honestly, I don't need someone who sees what's good about me. I need someone that sees the bad and still wants me." the blonde said getting up. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked

"Home. I have to call Jellal, because he will be worried.". "Jellal, huh? You are really close to him, aren't you?" the boy asked. "Yeah. He was my best friend. But now he's just a very very very very good friend."

"Why isn't he your best friend anymore?"

"Because, you are my best friend now." Lucy replied smiling

_Best friend? I'm her best friend? After I rejected her. Haha, this girl is just sooooo weird, but so interesting at the same time! I think this will be a beginning of a new friendship!_

He smiled.

**-X-X-X-**

**A/N Well this is it.**

**I think it's short. But I don't know, let a review and tell me what you think and how you want me to continue the story :) And of course if there are grammar mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Ja Ne ^^**


	3. Summer Holiday!

**I updated! Yay! :D**

**Thank you for all who reviewed (Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, 4ever-a-fairy, Bloom Flamehaze, dragonsdeed, Guest and Iamnotsomebodyuprobablyknow), favorited (Artemis-gurl, Curiosity- Or n0t, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, Iamnotsomebodyuprobablyknow, Jettstar64, MisturRainbow, 17 and YukimaraMegumi) and of course, followed. **

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you'll enjoy it! ^o^**

**-X-X-X-**

~Intoxicated With Love~

Chapter three: Summer Holiday!

_Previous chapter:_

_"Because, you are my best friend now." Lucy replied smiling_

_Best friend? I'm her best friend? After I rejected her. Haha, this girl is just sooooo weird, but so interesting at the same time! I think this will be a beginning of a new friendship!_

_He smiled._

**-X-X-X-**

Natsu lied down on his bed, thinking about this day.

"It was sure an interesting day. But I feel like I forgot something... what was it?"

After a few minutes of thinking**(A/N Wow, Natsu thinking xD)**, realization hit him. "Lisanna!"

"Oh, no! How could I forget about her? I'm sure she's mad at me right now! I have to call her!" He picked up he's phone, and searched her name. "Lisanna, Lisanna, dammit! Where's her number?"

"Natsu, honey!" Grandine, his mother, yelled. "What is it mom? I'm busy right now!" Grandine entered her son's room, smiling. "Honey, it's aleardy late. You have school tomorrow, please go to sleep." , "But mom, I have to-" , "No buts, Natsu! Go to sleep, _now_!"

"You always have to ruin everything, don't you? Get out of my room!" he yelled angrily. "Natsu you can't speak like this with me! I'm your mother, you know I want whats the best for you!"

"I _said _GET OUT!"

His mother didn't complain. She just left. _He is always like this. What did I do wrong?_

Grandine started crying. "Igneel, I miss you so much... you should be here..." . "Mommy?" a little girls voice was heard. Grandine quickly wipped the tears away and said: "Yes, sweety?"

A little girl showed up. She was like 8 or 9 years old, she had long dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"What's happening, mommy? Why are you crying? Natsu-nii upset you again?" Wendy asked watching her mother with sad eyes. "No, sweety, it's not Natsu's fault. Mommy is feeling a little tired."

"Then you should have some sleep, mommy!" the blue haired girl said. "Ok, enough talking about me! You should go to sleep now, Wendy. Tomorrow you have school." Grandine said

"I know, mommy! I'm going to sleep right now! Good night!" the girl said hugging her mother. Grandine watched her daughter leaving. "Good night, Wendy."

**-X-X-X- The next day**

"Natsu-nii! Give me some cereal please!" Wendy said. "Go and get it yourself. I'm busy!" he said. "But the cereal are right next to you!"

"Will you just shut up? You can't see how busy I am?"

"But, Natsu-nii, you aren't doing anything important! You are just reading that magazine. So, if you could give me the cereal please?" Wendy asked again

Natsu sighed. _Why are little sisters so annoying?_

"Natsu, just give her the cereals. Why are you acting like this?" Grandine said , "Will you two leave me alone aleardy?" He got up, took his school bag and muttered something like 'bye'.

Wendy and Grandine watched Natsu leaving. "Mommy, did I do something wrong?" , "Why are you asking me this, Wendy?" Grandine asked, as she sat down on a chair.

"Because I think Natsu-nii hates me! He is always acting like this with me, and I don't know what I did wrong!" she said. Grandine smiled sadly. "Don't worry, sweety. Natsu doesn't hate you. He's just a little bit... how should I say it. Rebellious!

Wendy nodded, and started eating her cereals again.

**-At the school-**

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, mornin' Ice Princess. How ya' doing?" Natsu asked

"You just called me 'Ice Princess', Flame Brain? You want to fight?" Natsu smirked. "Bring it on, Ice Princess!"

"Are you two, _fighting_? The boys turned their hads slowly, seeing no other than Erza.

"N-No, ma'am! We were just playing!" Gray said quickly

"Well, then it's okay. Natsu, I have to speak with you." the red head said dragging the poor boy.

"What is it, Erza?". Erza took a deep breath. "When were you going to tell me that Lucy Heartfillia from our class confessed to you?"

Natsu frozed. "Uh, how did you find out about that?"

"Mira told us. And I also heard that you rejected her. Poor girl." , "Actually, Erza, she isn't very upset about this."

Erza looked confused. "She isn't?"

"No, she isn't. After I rejected her she asked me if she could be my friend." Natsu saying that left Erza with a mouth wide open. "What a strong girl! I have to meet her! Where is she know?"

"How would I know? Anyway, did you see Lisanna?"

But Erza was aleardy gone. "Natsu."

The pink haired boy turned around. "Lisanna! I wanted to talk to you! I'm very sorry that I forgot about you yesterday and-"

"Stop talking." Lisanna said. "I heard Lucy's confession towards you. And, I want to know what was your reply."

"My reply? Oh, well I r-" She again cut him off. "Aha, I knew it! I knew you couldn't reject her!"

"What? But that's why I'm trying to say! I rejected her!" Natsu said. "Y-You... rejected her?" Lisanna was speechless.

_Wow, I'm feeling so happy know that I know he rejected her! But, I'm still feeling a little sad. Poor Lucy..._

"Well, I'm going to the class know! See you later, Lisanna!"

"Y-Yeah, see you later..."

**-At the end of the school-**

"Finally school is over!" Gray said. "Yeah, I can't believe it's aleardy summer holiday!" Mirajane said

"Wanna go tomorrow to the beach?" Natsu asked. "It's a good idea." Erza agreed. The others liked the idea also.

"Natsu!" a blonde girl yelled. "Oh, Lucy! What are you doing with all that books?" Natsu asked. "I'm going to the library!" she said smiling and holding a bunch of books in her hands.

"Oh, you are Lucy!" Erza said with glittery eyes. "Uh, yes. You are Erza, right?" Lucy asked smiling friendly. "Yeah! I'm honored to meet you!" Lucy and the group sweatdropped.

"Really? And may I ask why?"

"Because you are so strong! You aleardy over Natsu rejection towards you!" ."Oh." Lucy said sadly.

_Who said I'm over it..._

"Erza! Leave her alone! Can't you see she's hearbroken!" Mira said dragging the blonde to her side. "No, actually, I-"

Lucy was cut off by Lisanna. "I'm Lisanna! Nice to meet you, Lucy!" , "Oh, I'm Mira! Lisanna's bigger sister!

"I'm Gray. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Nice to meet all of you, Mira, Lisanna, Gray, Erza. Now I have to go! See you after the summer holiday!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Erza yelled. "Do you want to come tomorrow to the beach with us?" , "To the beach? Yeah sure!" she agreed

"See you tomorrow then!" Natsu said and Lucy just nodded.

_It seems like I made new friends today! _she thought excitedly

"Lucy seems like a nice girl." Gray said. "Yeah, I agree." Mira also said. The others just nodded.

**-X-X-X-**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you liked this! It's a little bit short, sorry for that! hehe ^o^ **

**Ja Ne! -**


	4. He's in love with you! No, he isn't!

**A/N Hello again, people! :D**

**^^ . Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following. And thank you, Atenea Scarlet for the idea, I will use it in the next chapter:).**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let a review! **

**P.S****: Important note at the end!**

**-X-X-X-**

~Intoxicated With Love~

Chapter four: He's in love with you! No, he isn't!

_In the previous chapter:_

_"Wait, Lucy!" Erza yelled. "Do you want to come tomorrow to the beach with us?" , "To the beach? Yeah sure!" she agreed_

_"See you tomorrow then!" Natsu said and Lucy just nodded._

_It seems like I made new friends today! she thought excitedly_

_"Lucy seems like a nice girl." Gray said. "Yeah, I agree." Mira also said. The others just nodded._

**Xxx**

"Please, Levy-chan!" The bluentte sighed. "Lu-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't come." The blonde pouted, "Come on, Lu-chan. Don't do that face! You'll be alright!", "But, Levy-chan, what if I say something stupid in front of them? In front of Natsu?"

"You won't. Come on, Lu-chan, why are are you afraid? Tell me the truth."

"I miss Jellal. I want to go with him to the beach, too!" Levy smiled at her friend. "Then why don't you ask him to come, too?" Lucy thought about what Jellal said. _"I'm sorry Lucy, I have some work to do." _

"Forget it, Levy-chan. I'm going home." Levy nodded and said good bye.

She said bye to the other people who were in the library, and left. "Wait, Lucy!" She turned her head to see a blond boy.

"Hey, Sting. What's the matter?" Sting smiled and gave her a red book. "You forgot it." Lucy said something that sounded like 'ooh'. "Thanks! I can't believe I forgot it!"

"Something happent? You don't forget your books usually." The teen said, a hint of worry in his voice. "No, I'm just tired, that's all. See you around!" Sting nodded, waving.

**-The Next Day-**

Lucy woke up at 8 o'clock to get ready for the beach. She got a message from Erza last night, but she had no idea how the girl got her number, and said they will meet at the beach at nine.

After 10 minutes, she came out of her room. She wore a short blue dress, with a big, white ribbon, and some black sandals. And under the dress, she wore a white swimsuit, with a pink hibiscus on it. **(A/N Maybe some of you don't know what is hibiscus. Well, it's a flower. And, the swimsuit she wears is the same like the one in the anime.)**

She let her blonde long hair down, and looked over the clock. It was almost nine. She got her keys and left.

"Oi, Erza! Where is Lucy? You send her the message didn't you?" the salmon haired teen asked. "Calm down, Natsu. I send her the message, she should be here any minute."

"Gray, Mira and Lisanna aren't here either!" the teen said. Erza sighed. "Hey, Natsu, Erza!" the looked at the owner of the voice. "Lucy! I thought you wouldn't come!" Natsu said. "Why wouldn't I? So, where are Mira, Lisanna and Gray?"

"I don't know. They should be here." The boy said. They heard someone yell their name. "Look it's Lisanna." The red haired beauty said. "Lisanna! Where is Mira?" Natsu asked her when she arrived at the place where they were.

"Mira-nee is sick. Our cat died yesterday, and she was very affected by her death." Lisanna explained. "I hope she gets well soon." Lucy said and Erza along with Natsu nodded.

"And Gray?" Lisanna asked. "We don't know where he is."

Natsu's phone rang. It was a message from Gray. He read out loud.

_From: Gray_

_Uh, sorry guys I can't come. Some weird girl is stalking me, and she wont let me alone! Well I hope you'll have fun without me._

"It seems like Gray isn't coming." Erza said.

"Then we are just the four of us." The blonde girl said

Natsu nodded. "Let's go!"

**-With Gray-**

The black haired boy cursed under his breath. "Come on Ultear, help me!".

"Sorry, Gray but you are on your own." The girl said reading a fashion magazine. "Oh, come on! What should I do?" Gray asked angrily

"Just go! She won't eat you."

_Damn! What should I do?_

FLASHBACK - GRAY'S POV

_I woke up to the sun ray's softly caressing on my cheek. Had a quick shower and stepped out of my house. I saw a strange blue haired girl who was watching me behind a car._

_I wanted to ask her what is she doing, but she ran away. Then I remembered that I forgot my sunglasses in the living room. I entered my house and saw that the sunglasses weren't there. _

_I asked my sister, Ultear, if she saw them. " I didn't saw your sunglasses." was her reply._

_I sighed and started walking towards my room. I entered my room and watched if the sunglasses where on my desk, but they weren't. My eyes slowly focused on the window, where I saw that weird girl dressed in winter clothes, again._

_She was smiling like crazy, and started kissing the window. I looked at her like she was crazy and she said something that sounded like 'call me' ._

_I surely won't go out when that creepy girl is next to my house!_

END OF FLASHBACK

**-X-X-X-**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Lisanna arrived at the beach. It wasn't too crowded; in fact it wasn't crowded at all. The sand was soft and fine and they were better off bare-footed feeling the cool sand on theirfeet. While the sun gets stronger and hot, the group could feel the breeze blowing helping to cool the temperature a bit.

"Come on, Lucy, let's get into the water!" Lisanna said and Erza agreed. "Uh, no thanks, I'm just going to stay here and relax a little."

Lisanna nodded and Erza looked at her with a little bit worry, but did not show it on her face. "Lisanna do you think Lucy is ok?" Lisanna shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

The red haired girl didn't say anything after that. Lucy looked at the two girl and suddenly wondered where did Natsu go.

"Girls!" Lucy yelled ,"Did you see Natsu?" Erza looked over the place were Natsu left his red backpack. "I have no idea where is he. Lisanna?" Lisanna shurgged again, meaning that she doesn't know where the salmon haired teen is.

_I wonder where he left... _The blonde girl thought.

"Erza! Lucy! Lisanna!" a male voice yelled. The three girl looked at the owner of the voice. "Natsu! Where have you been?" the white haired girl asked. "I left to buy some ice cream! Here's a vanilla for you, Lisanna." The girl smiled thankful. "Strawberry for you Erza." Erza nodded and said 'thanks'. "And a chocolate one for you, Lucy." he said smiling and handing the ice cream over. "Thanks, Natsu! Chocolate is my favourite!"

"Really? Chocolate is my favourite too!" Natsu said grinning.

A blush started to appear on Lucy's face, and Lisanna saw it. She didn't like it, but said nothing. Erza noticed Lucy blushing too, she knew that she liked (or loved?) Natsu, and knew that Lisanna likes him too. Sometimes she wondered why Lisanna didn't tell Natsu about her feelings, but she reminded to herself that Natsu is an idiot, and very very dense. The red head sighed. "Who wants to swim with me?"

"Oh, I want, I want! I will beat you Erza! I'm the best when it comes to swimming!" Natsu said.

"But, Natsu, Erza you didn't finish your ice cream!" Lisanna said and Lucy nodded.

"I finished my ice cream." they both said at the same time stuffing the ice cream in their mouths. **(A/N It's that even possible? Um... sorry if that confused you!)**Lucy and Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Let's go Erza! I'm all fired up!" He started running and Erza ran after him yelling 'I will beat you Dragneel!'.

Lisanna finished her vanilla ice cream and turned to face Lucy. The blonde girl felt someone watching her, and saw Lisanna looking at her. "Lisanna? Is there any problem?"

Lisanna looked at her with teary eyes, and Lucy started panicking. _Why is she crying? I said something I wasn't suppose to say?_

"Lisanna? What's the matter, why are you crying?"

The white haired girl started crying harder. "W-Why are you worring about me? I'm your rival..." Lucy's eyes widened. _Rival? What does she mean by that?_

"What do you mean that you are my rival?" Lisanna chuckled. "I love Natsu too." Lucy's eyes widened in realization. _She's in love with Natsu? I understand now..._

"Lisanna, you don't have to worry... Natsu rejected me so-"

"No!" the blue eyed girl suddenly yelled cutting Lucy off. "I saw the way he looked at you. Maybe he doesn't realize, but I saw it. Those eyes... were full of... love. Love, Lucy. Love for you." Lucy started laughing a little but suddenly stopped and stared at Lisanna with serious eyes. "You don't understand. He doesn't love me... if he did, he wouldn't reject me!" Lucy started crying also. "So, please, stop saying that!"

Lisanna saw the look in Lucy's eyes. _She's hurt..._

"I'm sorry, Lucy. For saying those things, maybe I'm not right but, I know that Natsu feels something for you."

"It's ok, Lisanna, don't worry. I just... don't think that he feels something. Well, maybe he loves me, but just as a friend."

"So... how long have you been in love with him?" Lucy asked quietly.

"You know, Lucy, I knew Natsu for a long time and I don't know when I started falling for him. I just fell for... his smile, and because he's so... so, honest! He has an enormous heart, he's energetic, he's annyoing sometimes, noisy sometimes, but he's always suportive." Lisanna smiled saying all those things. "And I guess that's what made me love him so much."

Lucy watched Lisanna and realized that she really loved him. Maybe she loved him more than she did. She never th-

"Lucy, I don't think of you as a rival." Lisanna's voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts. "I hope we can be really good friends, even if we love the same person." she said smiling

"I hope so too!" Lucy said smiling also. "And, you know, I'll help you with Natsu."

Lisanna was surprised for a second, but after smiled. "I will help you with Natsu, too! We would help each other, and see who Natsu really likes."

"You said it like it's a competition!" Lucy said and started laughing, Lisanna joining her. Erza and Natsu finished their swim competition and headed back.

"Why are you two laughing?" Natsu asked. "Nothing!" the girls said in unison.

"So, who won?" Lucy asked. "Of course me!" Natsu replied making a victory pose. "No you didn't! I was in front of you all the time!" Erza said

Lisanna and Lucy started laughing. Erza and Natsu looked at them dumbfounded but after started laughing too.

**-X-X-X-**

**A/N. And, I'm done with this chapter. PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT! So, school started, and I probably won't update very quickly. Please, understand, and continue to read this story even if I don't post very often! And don't forget to let a review! ^o^ **

**See you next time!**


	5. Lucy' biggest enemy!

~Intoxicated With Love~

Chapter five: Lucy's biggest enemy

**-X-X-X-**

Lucy got up quite early today. Why? Because she has a meeting with her biggest enemy: Okada Yui.

A beautiful, nice, sweet, smart, fashionable girl. Why is this girl her enemy? They don't even go to the same school. There's no reason. Oh wait. In fact, it is. Lucy hated her because she always wants people to see her as a simple, beautiful and sweet girl. In truth, she is arrogant and will not hesitate to use abusive language towards others. But Yui hated Lucy for a totally different reason: she thought that Lucy was in love with Sting Eucliffe.

Yeah, he's the golden haired guy with big beautiful blue orbs. Or that's how Yui sees him. Why she thought that Lucy was in love with him? The blonde girl had no idea. But, even though she didn't like Yui, she had to go to that meeting. If you ask why, the answer is because Yui's mother is working in the library were Levy, Sting and her are hanging out.

Her mother is a very strict person. She has short silver hair like Yui, except Yui's hair is much longer, and green eyes. If they talk bad things about her daughter, then they could not enter the library anymore. Yui's mother is in very good terms with the old lady that owns the library.

Lucy didn't know about what this meeting was, nor did Levy or Sting. She tried to figure it out but couldn't because she had no idea what Yui was thinking. _I bet she's always thinking about boys, nail polish, lipstick or clothes. _She thought amused.

It was fun to tease Yui, especially when she, Sting or Levy joked about lipstick or other things that she likes. She is always losing control and starts yelling that they are not stupid things or something like that.

The chocolate eyed girl put on a denim pleated miniskirt, a blue off- the- shoulder T-shirt with the word SMILE on it and a pair of black sandals. She tied her hair up in a pony tail, got her keys and left.

When she arrived at the library she saw a bunch of people staying in front of the door. _What's happening here?_ She caught sight of Sting and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sting?" He turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Lucy!"

"What's happening?"

"Yui doesn't let us in. She says that we aren't dressed enough fashionable." Lucy started laughing. "What? Is she joking? Where's Levy-chan?"

"I saw her talking with Yui a few minutes ago." Lucy sighed. _I knew something like this will happen._ "Everyone's here?"

Sting shook his head. "No. Just me, you, Levy, Yui, Yui's mother, Juvia and Chelia." Lucy nodded. "Oh, look there's Flare! I'm going to talk to her. Wait for me!" Sting nodded.

**-X-X-X-**

"Hey, Flare!" Lucy greeted. "Oh, hey Lucy! I think you know why we're standing outside, right?" The blonde girl nodded. "Sting told me. I wonder how far Yui can go. I mean seriously, just because she thinks we aren't enough fashionable for her taste doesn't mean she can do this!"

Flare nodded. "You're right. It's unfair."

"What does Mrs. Okada say about this?" Flare sighed. "She's agreeing with her daughter, obviously."

"But doesn't she see that what Yui is doing is wrong?"

"Oh, well, well. Look who's here! Lucy Heartfillia!" a too familiar voice said.

"Yui!"

"That's me!" she said smiling sweetly. "How are you doing, my good friend Lucy?"

_She's putting on that act again. _Lucy sighed tierdly.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now, Yui.". The silver haired girl fakely gasped. "Lucy, it's not polite to answer like this to a really good friend of yours."

"Would you stop acting like this aleardy? We are not friends!" Yui approached Lucy, and whispered softly in her ear:

"Just so you know, I won't use abusive language towards you right know because all this people are looking."

Lucy chuckled and pushed Yui away. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say to you that I won't let you have Sting. Never." Yui said the last part quietly.

"Wh-"

Yui interrupted Lucy. "Now, everyone, let's enter the library, shall we?" She smiled sweetly.

All the people entered the library. Lucy moved towards Sting. "How come she let us in?" Sting shrugged. "I don't know. Did you found Levy?"

"Levy? Oh, no."

Yui coughed to get their attention. "Lucy, Sting, my dear friends, please be quiet a little, ok?" She forced a smile. It was obvious that she tried not to yell at Lucy for speaking with her 'oh-so-special-Sting'.

Sting raised an eyebrow and Lucy just smiled amused.

_Yui looks so funny when she's jealous. _The blonde girl thought.

"So I hope everyone's here! I'm going to check if everyone is present so when I call your name, please answer with 'here'!"

Everyone in the room nodded. Yui started calling their names.

"Flare Corona?" Flare raised her hand. "Here!"

"Sting Eucliffe?" Sting also raised his hand and said 'here'. Yui blushed when she saw him, but Sting didn't notice her.

Lucy sometimes wondered if Sting knew that Yui is in love with him. "Lucy Fartmillia?" Lucy watched her angrily. "It's Heartfillia! Not Fartmillia!"

"Oops! My bad." she said. "Juvia Lockser?". "Here!"

"Levy McGarden?". "Here!"

Lucy looked over were Levy was and she saw her beside a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair and red eyes. _Oh, Gajeel's here. _

While Yui continued saying the others name's, Lucy whispered to Sting: "Hey, looks like Gajeel's here."

The blonde boy looked over to Lucy with a surprised face. "Really? He's with Levy?" Lucy nodded. "It's rare for him to come here. I wonder why he came."

"Maybe Levy asked him to come." Sting suggested. Lucy thought about what Sting said. _They would make a good couple. I wonder if Levy-chan has feelings for him._ She giggled.

After Yui finished with calling others names, she said: "Okay, everyone! I called you here today because it would be a writing contest at the Mall. You need to make a good story, but you need a partener. I, will, obviously pair up with-"

"Yui, my dear." an older voice was heard. It was the lady that owned the library. She is a slim and tall elderly woman with white hair and brown eyes. "Mrs. Sakamaki!" Yui said surprised. The others were surprised as well, because Mrs. Sakamaki doesn't come to the library very often. She has very much faith in Yui and her mother.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Sakamaki?" Yui asked. "I heard about the contest that will be at the Mall and I wanted to make the pairs!" Yui wanted to protest but the eldery woman said: "You've done so much work, Yui! Let me help you this time." Mrs. Sakamaki smiled. Even though Yui was arrogant and selfish, she loved Mrs. Sakamaki. She couldn't say no to her. "Fine."

"Thank you, Yui. Now, everyone please listen to me. I want to announce the pairs for the contest." - "The first pair is... Juvia Lockser and Sting Eucliffe!" Yui watched wide eyed the eldery woman who was in front of her. "What? But Mrs. Sakamaki, I-" Mrs. Sakamaki said something like 'shush' that made Yui shut her mouth. "The 2nd pair is Flare Corona with Levy McGarden."

When she finished, Mrs. Sakamaki remembered that Yui is also participating and decided to pair her up with the only person who wasn't paired with anyone. "And the last pair is... Yui Okada and Lucy Heartfillia!"

"WHAT?"

**-X-X-X-**

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! Well, if you liked don't mind to let a review right? :D**

**I don't know when I'll post chapter six, **Frenemies**, but I hope it will be soon. **

**See you next time! ^^**


End file.
